In Time
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: With Clark being heartbroken about Lana, Martha and Jonathan think back to their wedding day when they knew they found true love. Please R&R. This is for a fanfic challenge.
1. Holding Out For A Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kents or anything that has to do with Smallville

This chapter is based on the song Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad it's just too hard, I can't control the powers," six year Clark said to Jonathan. Clark had just discovered his super speed power and Jonathan was trying his best to help Clark control it.

"It's ok son, just try to concentrate and make yourself go slower." Jonathan told him once again.

"Alright I'll give it a try, but I don't think it'll work," Clark said taking off once again at super speed but then doing what his father told him, he was able to bring his running back to a slower pace. "Daddy I did it, I went slow!" Clark yelled for him.

Jonathan went over to him and hugged him, "I saw and I'm so proud of you son. Now let's go tell mommy what happened." But before Jonathan finished that sentence, Clark had already super sped to the house.

Once he was in the house, Jonathan told Martha what had happened. "So I guess we just need to monitor him using his powers," Martha said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure as he gets older, it'll get easier," Jonathan said.

"Do you really think so?" Martha asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters. The next chapter is going to be

based on the song Believe by the Cher. If anyone has any ideas of what

should happen in the next chapter…please let me know. The more reviews I

get, the quicker they'll be a new chapter. Thanks….


	2. Believe

Based on the song: Believe

_Do you believe in life after love_

Clark was now a teenager and things had not gotten easier for the Kents. Sure after some practice, Clark was able to control his powers. But that wasn't the problem they were now facing. Nope now it was those normal teenager problems the Kents had to face with Clark, him having his heart broken over the one he really loved, Lana.

"Clark, look I know it hurts, but it's not the end of the world," Jonathan tried to reassure his son.

"Your father is right, Lana just wasn't the one for you," Martha said.

"But you don't understand, it's because she doesn't trust me, that's why she dumped me. If I only told her the truth…."

"Then what Clark? Do you think that she would've honestly been with you if you told her the truth?" Jonathan asked.

"Well yea, I mean then I wouldn't be lying to her anymore."

"But at the same time, then she would've been treating you differently. Is that what you want?" Martha asked.

"Well no, but still…. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Clark said goodnight to his parents and then went up to his room.

"Martha, I'm just gonna take care of some things in the barn and then I'll come up to the bedroom," Jonathan said to his wife and went outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan went up to the bedroom not long after, "How's he doing?"

Martha shrugged her shoulders, "As well as anyone can handle a heartbreak I guess. Don't you remember your first heartbreak?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Not really, only cause I was the one who broke up with Nell. I regretted it for…oh about a second," he laughed a little. "How about you?"

"Yea I do, and I remember I cried and cried. But when I think about it, I'm glad it happened, cause if it didn't then I wouldn't have married you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jonathan and Martha were surprised when Clark came downstairs for breakfast in a much better mood. "So Clark, why the sudden change?" Jonathan said.

"Well dad, the way I see it is that well it's Lana's lost and I can do a lot better than her," Clark smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know what to do….want more than review. Thanks.


	3. Incomplete

Chapter is based on the song: Incomplete

----------------------------------------------------

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

Jonathan came in from working out in the barn and saw that Clark was still awake and watching television. He went over to Martha, "I thought he was handling the breakup better?"

"Yea I thought so too, but he said he doesn't feel like himself anymore."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Jonathan asked.

"We have to help him get over it."

"Yea I know. You know when he was little, I thought it was his powers we were going to have problems with. But I'd rather have those problems than these."

They both went into the living room and went to talk to Clark.

"Son listen, Lana just wasn't the one for you."

"But how come I feel like she was?"

"Because she was your first love. That is always something hard to get over." Martha said.

"How would you guys know, you guys are still together."

"But we weren't each other's first loves," Martha said.

"Your mother is right. My first love was Nell, and even though I was the one who broke up with her, it was still hard for me. But now I'm glad it did happen cause I met your mother and then I knew I found the woman I was meant to be with."

"And before I met your father, I was in love with a guy I was dating from Metropolis. But when it didn't feel right anymore, I knew it wasn't love to last forever."

"So you guys think I'll get over this soon?" Clark asked.

"Yes of course son. It'll take time but it will happen." Jonathan said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters….


	4. All I Ask Of You

This chapter is based on the song: All I ask Of You

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Say you need me with you now and_

_always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you._

With the talk they had with Clark that night, Martha and Jonathan start to think about their wedding day.

flashback

Jonathan stood at the front of the church, the most nervous he had ever been. In just a few minutes, Martha would be walking down the aisle to marry him. "Why is she going through with this, I'm not the one she wants," Jonathan said to himself. In fact he had been saying that to himself for the past week.

And if Jonathan thought that Martha wasn't having any doubt, he was wrong. "Martha is everything alright?" Her mother asked.

"Huh…oh yea just a little nervous you know. Mom, why did he decide he wanted to be with me?"

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Well I mean, I saw who his girlfriend was before me, and she's much more his type."

"She may seem to be his type, but you're the one he chose to love," her mother smiled.

Martha smiled and took a deep breath, "Ok mom, I'm ready."

_Then say you'll share_

_with me one love, one lifetime_

Before Jonathan and Martha knew it, it was time to take the vows. Whatever doubts the two of them may have had at the beginning, certainly weren't there anymore.

end of flashback

"So you mean to tell me you were having doubts too?" Jonathan said.

Martha nodded, "Yea I mean when we first started dating and you would bring me to Smallville, well Nell always made it a point to be there in our faces. And I always figured, you'd want to be with her and not me."

Jonathan hugged Martha, "And I thought you were crazy for marrying me and not some guy from Metropolis."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what to do….review if you want more chapters


End file.
